phoenix wright contempt of the turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix gotta solve mistery before he can play dat new aa game phenix wright contempt of the corn CAN HE DO IT?


PHENIX WRIGHT CONTEMPT OF THE TURNABOUT

BY BARRYLAWN (NOT sslaxx)

heyy people so dat game contempt of the court wit sex vulper got finish and it so much hype everwhere but cna we figgir out WHO IS HEMLOCK?

ok let take this to cort warnin tho dis has contept of cort spoilers sooo ye

COURT IS IN SESSION!

said the judge

"uhh for who" said phoenix "sorry i was kinda teleported here without finding out anything bout the case"

"too bad wright" said edgeworth "now we are here to figure out who hemlock mite be"

"whos hemlock" said phoenix

"that is what were trying to figure out stupid" said edgeworth

"ooooh right sorry" said phoenix

"now we have a few suspects" said edgeworth "teh first is robin snow, heres his profile, as u can see he has done lots of stuff that could make him henlock, so i call gumshoe to testify"

"hey pals" said gumshoe "ooo i cant wait to arrest that clone snow who stole my detective job how am i supposed to buy instant noodles if i cant even work with pal?!"

"yes yes im sure this is v important to u so TESTIFY" said edge

"ok SUR"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"ok pal so were pretty sure snows the culprit"

"he could have had lot of tracking devices everywhere"

"also he has his own office and an actual murder weapon so it gotta be him"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "according to the profile snow is an idiot. snow cant be henlock because henlock is too smart to be an idiot and snow is too stupid to be hemlock. YOUR CASE MAKES NO SENSE!"

"AAAAAAAAGH FUCK" shouted edgeworth "the logic is amazin, NEXT SUSPECT"

"but who else is there" said judge

"my next suspect is berry greasy, hes a detective who has another name or something, i call gumshoe to testify"

"hey pals" said gumshoe "ooo i cant wait to arrest that clone greesin who stole my detective job how am i supposed to buy instant noodles if i cant even work with pal?!"

"yes yes im sure this is v important to u so TESTIFY" said edge

"ok SUR"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"ok pals so greesin has been sneakin around pretending to be detective hes like uhuh uHUH" he said as he moved his eyes to the left and then right when he said uhuh"

"he has a good motive"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "but if hes hemlock his motives get COMPLEX!"

"NOO FUCK YOU PAL" shouted gumshoe and he left

"uh anyway" said edgeworth "our next suspect is blizdi- wait who the fuck even is that"

"idk but ive never heard of him" said phoenix "next suspect"

"crap" said edgeworth "weve got snow terry and bliz, who fuck is the henlock"

"idk mr edgeworth mr wrights logic is pretty good" said judge

"but hemlock has to be someone" said phoenix

"but who" said judge

phoenix looked over the case notes it had to be someone who cud stalk him and vulper and everyone in the police but who cud do that

"WAIT A MINIT" shouted phoenix "i no someone who cud do all tree of those things" said phoenix

"who" ass ked edgeworth

"a little girl called" said phoenix pointing "MAYA FEY"

"IMPOSSIBLE" shouted edgeworth

"maya may has been at kurain for 100 years since the end of turnabout escape, WHY?"

"to train"

"no" said pheenix "u see wen she ran away from me in turnabout goat i mean scapegoat she cud have planted tracking device in titus krumps house, den vulper cud have stepped on it so she cud track him. THIS MEANS THE TRACKING DEVICE HAS BEEN STUCK TO VULPERS SHOE ALL ALONG!"

"how do u know that?" shouted edgeworth

"becaus vulper told me tat hemlock was everyone and noone the wind the floor the sky the curtains and the shoes... BECAUSE HEMCOCK HAS LISTENING DEVICE ON VULPERS SHOE"

"you cant prove it" said edgeworth

"shut ur mouth edgy" said phenix "we can just examine vexs shoe"

so vex got his shoe checked and they found a flat green light thing on his shoe in gum

"that cud have been planted like 5 years ago" said edgeworth

"no cuas renwick saw his shoes back den and they werent there"

"NO" shouted edgeworth "EXPLAIN THIS MAYA"

maya came to the stand

"where did i get it"

"u stole it from pearl"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed maya "fine i tracked vulper that thing has listening device hemlock can listen to but IM NOT HEMLOCK"

"prove it"

"ok" said maya

===witness testimony===

"i cant be hemlock i just plant the listening tacking device"

"thers no reason for me to listen to vupper"

"i meen he just shouts stupid shit and he got teh deth penelty anyway"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "OBJECTION! how do u no dat"

"uhhh becaus of wen grossburger died"

"no dats not tru he got life sentence NOT DETH PENELTY"

"O NO" shouted maya "i herd it on news"

"but u were in hazakrain at the time u cudnt have watched tv because hazarain is in the 1200s" said phoenix "the only way u cud have nown" he said pointin at her "is if u were henlock all along"

"nOOOOOOOOO" screamed maya "fuck you you nick i mean dick"

"but im dick" said gumshoe "AND YOUR UNDER ARREST PAL"

he grabbed maya and drag her out

"YOU NICK I MEAN DICK I WILL ESCAPE FROM JAIL AND KILLLLL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

udgey gaveleld for silence

"uhhh guys i dont think that was right" said judge

"stfu ur honor" said edgeworth "we found the truth now declare the guilty verdict"

"wait wat" said phoenix

"maya was the defendant because the guy who made conflict of internet said so" said edgeworth "u lose right"

"NOOOOO MY NEARLY PERFECT RECOOOOOORD" shouted phoenix as **GUILTY** appeared and the door courts slammed shut

the end, now go play contrast of the count cause it done


End file.
